Unbreakable
by Amity-Star
Summary: [2 of 3] [AU, CxR] She was unbreakable...And so… I left her unbroken, a beautiful doll, sitting in my collection for all the world to see


**Unbreakable**

A/N: Read 'Untouchable' first. It might help explain a few things with this fic. And also…

**_FLUFF!_** WoOt!

Disclaimer: Daisuke Moriyama owns the Chrno Crusade Characters. I only own the plot… So please do not steal.

---

X

**X**

**X**

**---**

_She was unbreakable. Her spirit soaring high above the clouds in which the birds held their domain. Her energy was bewildering, never ceasing to amaze anyone of us, those of who resided at my castle. But it was her eyes that held and captured any who dared cross her path; those dazzling azure depths that latched onto her prey and made them cower in fear before her._

_And it was also in her eyes that she gave her forgiveness._

_It was what I loved about her._

_It was what I never wanted to see broken by my hands._

_And so… I left her unbroken, a beautiful doll, sitting in my collection for all the world to see… And I couldn't play with her in fear of breaking her into many millions of sharp, spiteful pieces._

---

X

**X**

**X**

**---**

She couldn't take it anymore! The suspense was killing her and it wasn't just from stomach pangs. The first ripe strawberries of the season had been picked earlier that morning by herself and Azmaria. At the present moment, a basket-full of the small red berries were baking in the wood-fire oven, wedged in between layers of rum-soaked sponge cake and cream.

The younger girl giggled, blowing hair out of her eyes as she rolled out dry dough on the wooden table covered with flour, making it thin enough so that more cookies could be made out of it. "Rosette, calm down! It only noon! You still have to wait till the festival tonight to have cake." She reprimanded lightly, handing a cookie cutter to Rosette as she stomped away from the oven and over to the table.

They worked in silence for some minutes, exchanging cutters every now and then to the shapes of stars, hearts and little men and women. Once all the available spaces were used up, Rosette moved away from the table, sighing, and going back to her spot near the oven, blowing out her cheeks when her impatience returned.

Azmaria watched as Rosette clenched her first and moved to the complete opposite side of the kitchen, taking out random utensils and ingredients, throwing spiteful glances at the oven every now and then. The girl shook her head, never getting old of Rosette's routine as they prepared for the nights festivities.

The Cherry Blossom Festival had come earlier than expected this year, the cherry blossoms having opened and starting to fall the day previous. They were not expected for another week. And as the castle grounds were the main provider of the evenings festivities, many of the people from the village had come earlier that morning to help set up with the stalls, travelling back and forth with their carts and having the constant pound of hammers echo throughout the day.

It was giving Rosette a headache.

Growling in frustration, the blond threw down her utensils and walked out of the room, leaving the younger woman behind in the kitchen to finish the vast amount of baking that needed to be done by the end of the evening.

---

Rosette stormed her way past the workers and villagers, needing to be by herself for at least an hour or two. Her thoughts were in turmoil, her emotions a turbulent mass of confusion and utter ineptitude. She growled out in annoyance, walking out the front gate and into the forest, heading to the one spot where she knew she could think in peace.

As she disappeared into the forest, she failed to notice the pair of crimson eyes that watched her from behind the outer wall of the castle. As soon as she disappeared fully into the darkness, Chrno emerged from his hiding spot and followed her, also unaware of the knowing pair of smiling azure eyes that watched him from the northern tower of the castle.

---

Sighing in bliss, Rosette leaned back, enjoying the warm early spring sun on her face. The small glen she had found years earlier held a special significance to her, the place where she had met her best friend, Chrno. She smiled at the memory, her eyes closing and her smile going lazy when a soothing breeze wafted through the small glen.

"So this is where you went off to."

She yelped, jumping up from her layed out position on the grass and glared at her intruder, raising a fist in threat at her purple haired devil companion. "Chrno! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she exclaimed, placing a hand over her heart to settle it down and blushing immediately when she remembered why she had come out in the first place.

Chrno watched as Rosette suddenly turned around, a blush staining her face. "We can't have that now, can we?" he said laughing, staying in the shadows of the trees but moving so he faced her. "Who's going to beat Lady Satella at the drinking contest again this year?" he asked casually, watching her reaction carefully.

Rosette smirked, her blush forgotten. "I am! Just like I do every year!" she exclaimed, poking a thumb to her chest as she laughed that cold victorious laugh of her. She grinned at him, watching him as he watched her.

---

_She had grown into a beautiful specimen, my Rosette. Alluring and captivating and utterly desirable. For years since I had met the Angel I had fanaticised about her, wanted her with more want and need every passing day since she had come into her monthly cycle._

_She was beautiful beyond comparison and I preyed to any higher being that she would forever remain out of my hands, fear of sullying her innocence and breaking her in ways I never wanted to see, a constant reminder of my status in her life._

_And so I remained only her companion, her best friend… Dreaming out my sinful fantasy of taking her as mine and leaving her as unbroken as when I had first met her._

---

Rosette turned to the side, the blush fading from her face quickly. "Chrno…" she started slowly, her voice low and almost coming out a whisper. She turned her head, catching the flash of the burning emotion she had grown accustomed to as being love and lust. She felt a blush start to burn itself up her face again, but she put a clamp to it, taking a deep breath instead and turning to him fully. "Why did you kiss me two nights ago?"

---

_She would forever remain unbroken… _

_… But by God she was making this entirely difficult._

---

The question utterly floored him, left him spluttering to find an answer. He was in shock, only now registering the fact that she had been awake when he had kissed her that night two days ago. "Rosette… I'm…" he couldn't find the answer.

She stared at him, tapping her foot impatiently against the grassy ground, her blue eyes burning with a hunger for the truth. "I'm waiting Ku-ro-no." She said in her sing-song voice, a clear indication that she was quickly becoming impatient.

Chrno gulped, growling deep in his throat but loud enough for Rosette to hear. He gave her a small, sly smile when she looked startled by the noise. "Rosette… There are some things about me that you should know." He started, taking a step forwards and into the sun. His violet hair glinted darkly in the light, his crimson eyes coming alive as he took another step forwards, closer to her this time. His wings, like they were nearly all the time, were folded over his chest, creating a cape-like effect.

Rosette gulped, feeling the heat rise steadily to her face with every step he took forwards. She licked her dried lips nervously, watching as his eyes followed this subtle movement and he released a gentle growl, causing the butterflies that had settled in her stomach to take flight altogether and cause her knees to feel like jelly. '_Sweet mother, what control does he have over me?_' she asked herself, watching as he took another step towards her, his strong hands clasping onto her upper-arms and pulling her slightly against himself.

"Well, Rosette," he said, bringing his face close to hers and bringing a hand up to caress her face, a clawed thumb running over her bottom lip and watching as her eyes fell closed in bliss, "It's because–"

"ROZETTE!"

Blue eyes opened in shock as a woman with flaming red hair burst into the glen, a victorious grin on her face as she strode towards Rosette. "Zer you are!" Lady Satella Harvenheit of the Jewel Summon Clan exclaimed, taking the woman's limp arm from her side and started to drag her out of the glen, towards the castle. "Ve have many zings to dizscuss."

Rosette glanced back to the rapidly disappearing glen, her free hand coming up to touch her lips in a daze. So out of it was she, that she failed to noticed the tree-root and promptly tripped over it, her daze broken. "Satella!" she screamed, standing up and cursing the woman for not watching where she was dragging her.

They argued all the way back to the castle.

Meanwhile, Chrno watched from his hiding spot in the tallest tree of the forest and smirked, knowing that if he were to ever have Rosette, not even she would let him break her. He chuckled lightly, disappearing into the shadows, crimson eyes glowing for a second before disappearing altogether.

---

_Damn. My only problem now:…_

_How was I going to tell Rosette that I loved her?_

---

X

**X**

**X**

**---**

**_Amity-Star:_** I hope this is good enough for some people? ((_dodges randomly thrown objects… and a rotten vegetable or two))_ Fine, I get it. I left a lot of people begging for more. Sorry, but life is totally hectic right now. It sucks butt.

For those who don't really understand the whole 2 of 3 deal, it only means that there is another chapter/separate ficlet just around the corner. All I need is another extremely sick day to get me motivated… And maybe a few Tony Braxton songs thrown in.

Reviews would also be ideal in the effectiveness of the speedy process of the next chapter up. The more the better.

Ja ne!


End file.
